scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
ChannelFiveRockz's Information
List of Movies/TV Shows used: #Snow White and the Seven Drawfs (© 1937) #The Wizard of Oz (© 1939) #Pinocchio (© 1940) #Fantasia (© 1940) #Dumbo (© 1941) #Bambi (© 1942) #Saludos Amigos (© 1943) #The Three Caballeros (© 1944) #Make Mine Music (© 1946) #Fun and Fancy Free (© 1947) #Melody Time (© 1948) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (© 1949) #Cinderella (© 1950) #Alice in Wonderland (© 1951) #Peter Pan (© 1953) #Lady and the Tramp (© 1955) #Sleeping Beauty (© 1959) #101 Dalmatians (© 1961) #The Sword in the Stone (© 1963) #The Jungle Book (© 1967) #The Aristocats (© 1970) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (© 1977) #Robin Hood (© 1973) #The Rescuers (© 1977) #The Fox and the Hound (© 1981) #The Black Caludron (© 1983) #The Great Mouse Detective (© 1986) #An American Tail (© 19860 #Castle in The Sky (© 1986) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit (© 1988) #Oliver and Company (© 1988) #The Land Before Time (© 1988) #The Simpsons (© 1989- ) #The Little Mermaid (© 1989) #All Dogs Go to Heaven (© 1989) #Home Alone (© 1990) #The Rescuers Down Under (© 1990) #The Addams Family (© 1991) #Beauty and the Beast (© 1991) #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (© 1992) #Aladdin (© 1992) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (© 1993) #Addams Family Values (© 1993) #The Lion King (© 1994) #The Santa Clause (© 1994) #A Goofy Movie (© 1995) #Casper (© 1995) #Pocahontas (© 1995) #Toy Story (© 1995) #James and the Giant Peach (© 1996) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (© 1996) #Matilda (© 1996) #Space Jam (© 1996) #Cats Don't Dance (© 1997) #Hercules (© 1997) #Men in Black (© 1997) #George of the Jungle (© 1997) #Anastasia (© 1997) #Flubber (© 1997) #Home Alone 3 (© 1997) #Quest for Camelot (© 1998) #Mulan (© 1998) #The Powerpuff Girls (© 1998–2004) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (© 1998) #Antz (© 1998) #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (© 1998) #The Rugrats Movie (© 1998) #A Bug's Life (© 1998) #The Prince of Egypt (© 1998) #Ed, Edd n Eddy (© 1999–2008) #SpongeBob SquarePants (© 1999–2019) #Tarzan (© 1999) #Inspector Gadget (© 1999) #The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland ( 1999) #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (© 1999) #Bartok the Magnificent (© 1999) #Toy Story 2 (© 1999) #Stuart Little (© 1999) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (© 2000) #The Road to El Dorado (© 2000) #Dinosaur (© 2000) #Titan A.E. (© 2000) #Chicken Run (© 2000) #X-Men (© 2000) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (© 2000) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (© 2000) #Joseph: King of Dreams (© 2000) #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (© 2000) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (© 2000) #The Emperor's New Groove (© 2000) #Shrek (© 2001) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (© 2001) #Cats and Dogs (© 2001) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone (© 2001) #The Princess Diaries (© 2001) #Monsters, Inc. (© 2001) #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (© 2001) #31 Minutos (© 2002-2014) #Return to Never Land (© 2002) #Ice Age (© 2002) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (© 2002) #Big Trouble (© 2002) #Spider-Man (© 2002) #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (© 2002) #Scooby-Doo (© 2002) #Lilo & Stitch (© 2002) #Men in Black II (© 2002) #The Powerpuff Girls Movie (© 2002) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (© 2002) #Stuart Little 2 (© 2002) #Tarzan & Jane (© 2002) #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (© 2002) #The Santa Clause 2 (© 2002) #Home Alone: Taking Back the House (© 2002) #The Jungle Book 2 (© 2003) #Inspector Gadget 2 (© 2003) #X2: X-Men United (© 2003) #Atlantis: Milo's Return (© 2003) #Finding Nemo (© 2003) #Hulk (© 2003) #Rugrats Go Wild (© 2003) #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (© 2003) #Stitch! The Movie (© 2003) #George of the Jungle 2 (© 2003) #Brother Bear (© 2003) #Looney Tunes: Back in Action (© 2003) #The Cat in the Hat (© 2003) #The Haunted Mansion (© 2003) #Winx Club (© 2004–2019) #The Lion King 1½ (© 2004) #Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (© 2004) #Home on the Range (© 2004) #Ella Enchanted (© 2004) #Shrek 2 (© 2004) #Garfield (© 2004) #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (© 2004) #Spider-Man 2 (© 2004) #Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (© 2004) #The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (© 2004) #Shark Tale (© 2004) #Mulan II (© 2004/2005) #The Incredibles (© 2004) #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (© 2004) #The Polar Express (© 2004) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (© 2004) #The Magic Roundabout (© 2005) #Robots (© 2005) #Madagascar (© 2005) #Tarzan II (© 2005) #Fantastic Four (© 2005) #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (© 2005) #Valiant (© 2005) #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (© 2005) #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (© 2005) #Corpse Bride (© 2005) #The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (© 2005) #Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (© 2005/2006) #Chicken Little (© 2005) #Kronk's New Groove (© 2005) #Hoodwinked! (© 2005) #The Emperor's New School (© 2006-2008) #Ice Age: The Meltdown (© 2006) #The Wild (© 2006) #Over the Hedge (© 2006) #X-Men: The Last Stand (© 2006) #Cars (© 2006) #Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (© 2006) #Leroy & Stitch (© 2006) #Monster House (© 2006) #The Ant Bully (© 2006) #Barnyard (© 2006) #Brother Bear 2 (© 2006) #Everyone's Hero (© 2006) #Open Season (© 2006) #The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (© 2006) #Flushed Away (© 2006) #Happy Feet (© 2006) #The Fox and the Hound 2 (© 2006) #Happily N'Ever After (© 2006/2007) #Ghost Rider (© 2007) #TMNT (© 2007) #Meet the Robinsons (© 2007) #Spider-Man 3 (© 2007) #Shrek the Third (© 2007) #Surf's Up (© 2007) #Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (© 2007) #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (© 2007) #Ratatouille (© 2007) #The Simpsons Movie (© 2007) #Bee Movie (© 2007) #Enchanted (© 2007) #Winx Club: The Secret of The Lost Kingdom (© 2007) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (© 2007) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (© 2008) #Horton Hears a Who! (© 2008) #Iron Man (© 2008) #Kung Fu Panda (© 2008) #The Incredible Hulk (© 2008) #WALL·E (© 2008) #Space Chimps (© 2008) #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (© 2008) #Tinker Bell (© 2008) #Igor (© 2008) #The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series, © 2008-2015) #The Flight Before Christmas (© 2008) #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (© 2008) #Bolt (© 2008) #The Tale of Despereaux (© 2008) #Coraline (© 2009) #Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White—Another Bite at the Apple (© 2009) #Monsters vs. Aliens (© 2009) #X-Men Origins: Wolverine (© 2009) #Up (© 2009) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (© 2009) #Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (© 2009) #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (© 2009) #Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (© 2009) #9 (© 2009) #Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (© 2009) #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (© 2009) #Astro Boy (© 2009) #A Christmas Carol (© 2009) #Planet 51 (© 2009) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (© 2009) #How to Train Your Dragon (© 2010) #Iron Man 2 (© 2010) #Shrek Forever After (© 2010) #Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (© 2010) #Toy Story 3 (© 2010) #Despicable Me (© 2010) #Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (© 2010) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (© 2010) #Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (© 2010) #A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (© 2010) #Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (© 2010) #Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (© 2010) #Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (© 2010) #Megamind (© 2010) #Tangled (© 2010) #The Little Prince (© 2010–2017) #Gnomeo & Juliet (© 2011) #Rango (© 2011) #Mars Needs Moms (© 2011) #Hop (© 2011) #Rio (© 2011) #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (© 2011) #Thor (© 2011) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (© 2011) #Kung Fu Panda 2 (© 2011) #X-Men: First Class (© 2011) #Cars 2 (© 2011) #Captain America: The First Avenger (© 2011) #The Smurfs (© 2011) #Puss in Boots (© 2011) #Happy Feet Two (© 2011) #The Muppets (© 2011) #Arthur Christmas (© 2011) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (© 2011) #The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (© 2011) #Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (© 2012) #The Lorax (© 2012) #The Pirates! Band of Misfits (© 2012) #The Avengers (© 2012) #Men in Black 3 (© 2012) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (© 2012) #Zambezia (© 2012) #Brave (© 2012) #The Amazing Spider-Man (© 2012) #Ice Age: Continental Drift (© 2012) #ParaNorman (© 2012) #Tad, the Lost Explorer (© 2012) #A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape From Paradise (© 2012) #Secret of the Wings (© 2012) #Hotel Transylvania (© 2012) #Frankenweenie (© 2012) #Wreck-It Ralph (© 2012) #Rise of the Guardians (© 2012) #Home Alone: The Holiday Heist (© 2012) #Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016) #Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (© 2012-2018) #Escape from Planet Earth (© 2013) #The Croods (© 2013) #Iron Man 3 (© 2013) #Epic (© 2013) #Monsters University (© 2013) #Despicable Me 2 (© 2013) #Metegol (© 2013) #Turbo (© 2013) #The Wolverine (© 2013) #The Smurfs 2 (© 2013) #Planes (© 2013) #Justin and the Knights of Valour (© 2013) #Khumba (© 2013) #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (© 2013) #Free Birds (© 2013) #Thor: The Dark World (© 2013) #Frozen (© 2013) #Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart (© 2013) #The House of Magic (© 2013) #The Nut Job (© 2014) #The Lego Movie (© 2014) #Mr. Peabody & Sherman (© 2014) #Plum Landing (© 2014- ) #The Pirate Fairy (© 2014) #Muppets Most Wanted (© 2014) #Captain America: The Winter Soldier (© 2014) #Rio 2 (© 2014) #The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (© 2014) #X-Men: Days of Future Past (© 2014) #How to Train Your Dragon 2 (© 2014) #Planes: Fire & Rescue (© 2014) #Guardians of the Galaxy (© 2014) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (© 2014) #The Boxtrolls (© 2014) #Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss (© 2014) #The Book of Life (© 2014) #Yellowbird (© 2014) #Big Hero 6 (© 2014) #Penguins of Madagascar (© 2014) #Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014) #Strange Magic (© 2015) #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (© 2015) #Ooops! Noah Is Gone... (© 2015) #Home (© 2015) #Avengers: Age of Ultron (© 2015) #Inside Out (© 2015) #The Little Prince (© 2015/2016) #Minions (© 2015) #Ant-Man (© 2015) #Pixels (© 2015) #Fantastic Four (© 2015) #Shaun the Sheep Movie (© 2015) #Capture The Flag (© 2015) #Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (© 2015– ) #Star vs the Forces of Evil (© 2015-2019) #Lego Dimensions (2015 - 2018) #Talking Tom and Friends (© 2015-) #Shimmer and Shine (© 2015– ) #Goldie & Bear (© 2015–2018) #Hotel Transylvania 2 (© 2015) #Goosebumps (© 2015) #The Peanuts Movie (© 2015) #The Good Dinosaur (© 2015) #Open Season: Scared Silly (© 2015/2016) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (© 2015) #The Lion Guard (© 2016–2019) #Norm of the North (© 2016) #The Powerpuff Girls Reboot (© 2016–2020) #Ben 10 Reboot (© 2016) #Kung Fu Panda 3 (© 2016) #Zootopia (© 2016) #The Jungle Book (© 2016) #Ratchet & Clank (© 2016) #Captain America: Civil War (© 2016) #The Angry Birds Movie (© 2016) #X-Men: Apocalypse (© 2016) #The Loud House (© 2016) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (© 2016) #Finding Dory (© 2016) #The Secret Life of Pets (© 2016) #Ice Age: Collision Course (© 2016) #Rock Dog (© 2016/2017) #Kubo and the Two Strings (© 2016) #Storks (© 2016) #Trolls (© 2016) #Ballerina/Leap! (© 2016/2017) #Moana (© 2016) #Sing (© 2016) #Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (© 2017) #Sahara (© 2017) #The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017) #Chuck's Choice (© 2017) #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (© 2017–2018) #Tangled: Before Ever After (© 2017) #The Boss Baby (© 2017) #Tangled: The Series (© 2017– ) #Smurfs: The Lost Village (© 2017) #Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (© 2017) #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (© 2017) #Hotel Transylvania: TV Series (© 2017– ) #Cars 3 (© 2017) #Despicable Me 3 (© 2017) #Spider-Man: Homecoming (© 2017) #The Emoji Movie (© 2017) #The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (© 2017) #Monster Family (© 2017) #Tad the Lost Explorer and the Secret of King Midas (© 2017) #The Lego Ninjago Movie (© 2017) #The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017) #Thor: Ragnarok (© 2017) #Condorito: The Movie (© 2017) #The Star (© 2017) #Coco (© 2017) #Unikitty! (© 2017– ) #Gnome Alone (© 2017/2018) #All I Want for Christmas Is You (© 2017) #Big Hero 6: The Series (© 2017– ) #Ferdinand (© 2017) #Peter Rabbit (© 2018) #Early Man (© 2018) #Black Panther (© 2018) #Duck Duck Goose (© 2018) #Sherlock Gnomes (© 2018) #Valiant 2 (© 2018) #Charming (© 2018) #Avengers: Infinity War (© 2018) #The Pingu Movie (© 2018) #Incredibles 2 (© 2018) #Ant-Man and the Wasp (© 2018) #Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (© 2018) #Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (© 2018) #The Ugly Duckling and Me 2! (© 2018) #Norm of the North: Keys to the Kingdom (© 2018/2019) #Next Gen (© 2018) #Hilda (© 2018) #Smallfoot (© 2018) #Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (© 2018) #The Grinch (© 2018) #Ralph Breaks the Internet (© 2018) #Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (© 2018) #The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (© 2019) #How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (© 2019) #Bob The Tomato (© 2019) #Captain Marvel (© 2019) #Wonder Park (© 2019) #Missing Link (© 2019) #Avengers: Endgame (© 2019) #UglyDolls (© 2019) #Dumbo (© 2019) #Pokémon: Detective Pikachu (© 2019) #Men in Black: International (© 2019) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (© 2019) #Dark Phoenix (© 2019) #Toy Story 4 (© 2019) #Spider-Man: Far from Home (© 2019) #The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down (© 2019) #The Lion King (© 2019) #Ice Age: Landspace Damage (© 2019) #Monsters (© 2019) #The Angry Birds Movie 2 (© 2019) #Abominable (© 2019) #The Addams Family (© 2019) #Frozen II (© 2019) #Playmobil: The Movie (© 2019) #A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (© 2019) Gallery Gummi.jpg|Adventures of the Gummi Bears (© 1985) The_Wuzzles.png|The Wuzzles (© 1985) Ducktales.jpg|DuckTales (© 1987–1990) Poohlogo.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (© 1988–1991) CnDRR_title.png|Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (© 1989–1991) Talespin.jpg|TaleSpin (© 1990–1991) Darkwing_duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck (© 1991–1992) The_little_mermaid_tv_show_title_card.jpg|The Little Mermaid (© 1992–1994) Goof_troop-show.jpg|Goof Troop (© 1992–1993) Raw_Toonage.gif|Raw Toonage (© 1992–) Bonkers.png|Bonkers (© 1993–1994) Marsupilami_title.jpg|Marsupilami (© 1993–) Title.gif|Aladdin (© 1994–1995) Gargoyles_title.jpg|Gargoyles (© 1994–1996) Shnookumsandmeatlogo.jpg|The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (© 1995–) Timon_and_pumbaa-show.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (© 1995–1999) Quack_Pack.jpg|Quack Pack (© 1996–) Mighty_Ducks_TAS_logo.jpg|Mighty Ducks (© 1996–1997) 220px-Disney's_Doug.jpg|Disney's Doug (© 1996–1999) UnOauCXI5gxSxvV.jpg|Jungle Cubs (© 1996–1998) Category:ChannelFiveRockz